


Not Too Fast

by FishingforCrows



Series: Our New Life on Our Side [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 10:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19355038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FishingforCrows/pseuds/FishingforCrows
Summary: Now that they are in love, there is something Aziraphale wants to try. He's seen humans kiss before, but he's not sure he knows how to do it right.





	Not Too Fast

**Author's Note:**

> The first fanfic I have written since middle school and it's really dang cute

“I would like to kiss you.”

Crowley raised his eyebrows in surprise, lips parted as though he had been about to say something before Aziraphale had made his announcement. The angel wore a look of determination, punctuated by a slight blush on the apples of his cheeks. He looked as though he had to muster up a fair amount of courage just to say those six words. 

And perhaps he had; Crowley had noticed his companion was being quieter than usual as they strolled through St. James Park on that crisp autumn morning. Normally Aziraphale was chatty, always prepared to talk about a book he was reading or a restaurant he was itching to try. But on this morning he had let Crowley lead the conversation, seemingly studying the scenery intently as the demon did most of the talking. 

“We are in love,” Aziraphale continued to explain, clearing his throat as though he were about to make a business proposal. “A type of love you compared to human love. Human _romantic_ love,” he clarified. “And when two humans are romantically involved they… well they kiss each other. And I would like to know what that feels like.” 

He finished with a determined little nod of his chin and then looked to Crowley for his answer. Crowley wore a bemused expression. He tried not to laugh, biting his tongue in his mouth to hold it back. It wasn’t that he didn’t want kiss him, of course he did, but the innocent way in which the angel asked for it was just so comically cute. Here they were, two celestial (and ex-celestial) beings with six thousand years of shared history between them, already having admitted their love for each other, and Aziraphale felt the need to propose kissing him as though it were some strange and novel concept. 

Not much had actually changed in their relationship since Crowley had confessed to Aziraphale just a few months ago. Crowley hadn’t particularly wanted it to. He didn’t confess to Aziraphale in the hopes of making their relationship physical. He simply, now that they were free of fear of repercussions from either side, wanted to explain that his feelings were more than that of just friendship. And, after all these years, finally learn if Aziraphale’s feelings were as deep as his own. 

So, as of 4 months after the Almostpocalypse (or apocalamity, as Aziraphale had once jokingly described it), the only real difference in their relationship was that they now held hands when they took walks together. This seemingly snail-like pace didn’t bother Crowley in the slightest. He was just so happy to finally be able to relax with the person he loved without any fear, that he hadn’t really been thinking of anything else. But apparently, Aziraphale had. 

“Alright then,” Crowley replied with a wrinkle of his nose and a devilish grin “Plant one on me,” 

He leaned forward, lifting his glasses to his forehead and closing his eyes, then puckered his lips expectantly. Aziraphale’s face lit up with a glowing blush that extended all the way to the tips of his ears. The poor principality looked quite flustered at his companions cheeky response. 

“W-well…” He sputtered “r-right, yes I’ll just…” 

He then took a deep breath as though stealing himself, and leaned in. His lips pressed against Crowley’s chastely for a brief moment and before the demon even knew it he had pulled away again with a soft smacking sound of their lips parting. Aziraphale wore an expression of great pride as though he had accomplished a truly remarkable feat. However, this expression faltered as he saw the puzzled look Crowley gave him in return. 

“Oh no, did I-… was that not how you’re supposed to do it?” He asked with a tinge of panic in his voice. 

“No!” Crowley responded quickly, not wanting to put a damper on his loves mood. “I mean, yes you did it perfectly, angel. Absolutely… just right I mean really good,” he encouraged, putting his hands reassuringly on to the angel’s shoulders. “It’s just normally kisses last a bit longer than that,” he explained gently with an amused smile. 

“Here,” He gently pulled Aziraphale back in, his face just inches away from the other’s. “Let me show you,” he whispered, his warm breathe bouncing off the angel’s face and back on to his own. Then he closed the meager gap between them and kissed him again. This kiss was different though. Crowley’s inhumanly hot lips, gently and lovingly danced against Aziraphale’s. He cupped the angel’s cheek tenderly. His other arm curled around his love’s back, pulling their bodies close, their chests flush. Still he kept it chaste, resisting the urge to slide his tongue into the other’s mouth and deepen the kiss. Though he couldn’t resist temptation entirely and when he slowly started to pull away a moment later, he let his tongue graze across Aziraphale’s lip, getting a tantalizing, little taste of him. 

Aziraphale didn’t open his eyes right away when they parted. It was as if he were still in the moment, savoring it. When his eyes did eventually flutter open, he looked dazed. A blissful, smile spread across his face and he giggled, bringing his fingers up to his lips. 

“I think I understand why humans enjoy that now,” He said bashfully as he looked away, still beaming. 

“Oh yeah?” Crowley asked with a grin, trying to contain his pride at the reaction he got. “Then we ought to do it more often then, huh angel?” He asked in a teasing voice, trying to catch Aziraphale’s gaze again, making the angel giggle more. 

“Yes, we certainly should.” Aziraphale replied, straightening his coat as he tried to regain a bit of composure. Though Crowley noticed the angel couldn’t manage to wipe the beaming smile off his face. 

They walked off, hand in hand, both grinning like a couple of rosy-cheeked school kids.

 


End file.
